powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Body Supremacy
The power to have full control of one's own body. Also Called *Bio-Feedback *Body Access/Control/Mastery *Body/Physical Superiority *Physical Motion Access/Control/Mastery *Physical Perfection/Potency *Self Mastery *Supernatural Body Coordination *Unrestricted Physical Motion Capabilities The user has complete control over one’s muscles, bones, veins, neurons, etc. being able to move with remarkable grace, athletic and acrobatic skill. Some users can control their flesh and blood to move at both their conscious and subconscious command, which allows them to take control over their motions, augment themselves and to resist forced motor control by others (as by Possession, Telepathy, Telekinesis and Blood Manipulation). Applications *Accelerated Body **Accelerated Muscle Development *Adaptive Development **Adaptive Metabolism **Auxiliary Condition *Altered Chemistry **Body Physics Manipulation *Experientially Induced Powers *Flawless Coordination *Hyper Self-Awareness *Maximum Bodily Capacity **Maximum Concentration Capacity or Enhanced Concentration Capacity **Efficient Body *Positional Adaptation *Self-Sufficiency **Self-Sustenance *Unexchanged Condition Techniques *''100% Muscle Usage: Utilize one's own peak/superhuman potential. *Adoptive Muscle Memory: Imitating others actions/motions perfectly. *Bio-Energy Manipulation: Will all the biological energy from one's body. **Bio-Electricity Manipulation: Will all the biological electricity from one's body. *Body Adjustment: Adjust the body's capabilities at will. *Body Recreation: Remake one's body from scratch. *Body Temperature Manipulation: Control the temperature in the body. *Body Chemistry Manipulation: Will the natural bodily solutions into action. **Adrenal Manipulation: Conscious control of one's Adrenalin secretion. **Endorphin Activation: Conscious control of one's endorphin secretion. *Bodily Fluid Manipulation: Conscious control of one's physiological excretions. *Bodily Mass Manipulation: Conscious control over personal mass and density. *Bodily Motion Manipulation: Conscious control over physical movement. **Flowmotion: Fluidly move both in and out of combat. *Bodily Rotation Manipulation: Control bodily rotations. *Bodily Vibration Manipulation: Control bodily vibrations. **Self-Velocity Manipulation: Consciously direct your inter atomic motion in the direction you wish to go. *Cache: Suppress/Contain body effects and release at will when needed. *Cardiology Manipulation: Adjust cardiac functions from slowing to accelerating pulses. **Blood Pressure Manipulation: Complete control over the blood flow of oneself. **Feign Death: Fake the appearance of death. **Vein Manipulation: Manipulate vein and arteries. *Digestive Manipulation: Conscious commandeering of dietary assimilation process. **Digestive Assimilation'' Willing the breakdown and assimilation of foriegn elements into the body to reinforce anatomy and biology. ***''Consumptive Learning'' Readout useful information from any and all consumables. *''Endopathy: Will ones cellular/genetic structure to change and bend on the fly. (Self only) **Autonomous Body Parts: Consciously animate ones extremities, utilizing their remaining facilities for movement. ***Anatomical Liberation: Separate and reattach dissociated body parts on command. **Cellular Activation: Consciously stimulate the cellular activity within one's own body. **Genetic Access: Access the entire genetic code. **Malleable Anatomy: Shift and mold everything about users physiology to ones desired effect. (Self only) ***Genetic Mimicry: Emulate the DNA patterns of others. ***Technology Imitation: Create internalized bio-mechanical facsimiles of functioning motor apparatus's. ***Tight Space Maneuvering: Compress ones body structure to excavate narrow spaces. **''Self-Regeneration Manipulation: Willing one's own flesh to mend itself. ***''Accelerating Regeneration: Expedite and augment the process of physical recovery dependent on damage intake. ***Age Shifting: Controlling the process at which genes and cells expire enabling the stagnation, acceleration to the reversal of physical age. ****Telomere Reduction: Via willing the reduction of one's genes. ****Telomere Regeneration: Through consciously extending their telomeres. ***Connective Tissue Manipulation: Order individual cell clusters holding tissue together to dis/reconnect. ***Nerve Regeneration: Users can utilize extensive self-neural reparation. ***Regenerative Healing Factor: Command oneself to mend and recover faster and more efficiently. ***Semi-Immortality/Immortality: Through absolute control over every single iota of one's being down to their cellular division or genetic condition. *Identity Manipulation: Physically/Mentally alternate personal genetic background. (Self only) **Eye Color Manipulation: Will the differences in eye colors. **Gender Transformation: Alter their own gender. **Hair Color Manipulation: Will the differences in hair color. **Skin Color Manipulation: Change the color of once's skin. *Immune System Manipulation: Have full control over the immunity system to fight any form of illness. **Contaminant Immunity: By willing the body to expunge foreign pathogens within it. **Infestation Rejection: Reject parasites and expel them from one's body. **Intoxication Recovery: Consciously will the intoxication out of ones body. *Instinct Manipulation: Will both the conscious and subconscious aspects of ones mind. (Self only) **Anatomical Intuition: Instinctively understand everything about one's body and how it works. *Intravenous Exoskeleton: Will one's circulatory system to be reinforced. *Limiter Removal: Remove one's own subconscious limiters. *Metabolic Manipulation: Control one's own bodily functions. *Metabolization: Use anything and everything as digestible resources. *Nerve Manipulation: Controlling one's own physical being comes in part from being able to control it's entire sensory system. *Neural Impulse Manipulation: Harness the one's personal synapses and neural impulses in the body at will. *Physical Augmentation: Mentally focus one's somatic capabilities to their fullest degree. **Bodily Attribute Augmentation: Focus on a specific bodily attributes and enhance/increase them at will. *Prehensility: Manipulate the physical flexibility of your anatomical extremities. **Prehensile Nervous System: Use nerves in a coordinated fashion. **Prehensile Skin: Use skin in a coordinated fashion. *Replenishment: Replenish one's self from low energy. *Respiratory System Manipulation: The user can control his own respiratory system even at the cellular level. *Selective Attention: Selectively concentrate on any part of the body. **Ability Focus: Focus on any form of natural abilities in the body for further support in effects and progress. **Durability Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical durability with effective results. **Energy Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical energy to any degree in effect. **Motion Concentration: Concentrate the motion in the physical body for more enhancing effects in physical movement to move anywhere with ease. **Sense Focusing: Will the sense to a much higher degree by concentration. ***Parabolic Hearing: Will one's hearing to a great distance. ***Telescopic Vision: Will one's vision to see from great distance. **Strength Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical body strength for maximum efforts. *Self-Hardness Manipulation: Alternate the physical resilience of individual body parts at an atomic level. Either becoming as hard as diamond in an instant or as pliable as taffy in short order as well. *Self-Manipulative Puppetry: Control the one's own motor functions regardless of what state their body is in. **Reflex Manipulation: Consciously manipulate their reflexes. ***Enhanced Reflexes: Enhance your reflexes. ***Reflex Immunity: Negate your own reflexes. **Unimpaired Activity: Be able move/act normally and unimpaired no matter the form of disability. ***Feign Damage: Fake the appearance or condition of damage. ***Injury Immunity: Be unaffected by any harm to retain their ability to function on any level. *Self-Muscle Manipulation: Control and contort the resilience & tensile strength of ones own muscle structure. **Muscle Mass Enhancement: Will one's muscles to expand to increase strength, speed, stamina, and durability. **Muscle Mass Weakening: Will one's muscle to reduce to decrease strength, speed, stamina, and durability. *[[Transitionlessness|''Transitionlessness]]: Compartmentalize wasteful movements through beginning/ending body motion instantly. *''Vein Manipulation: Conscious control over the circulatory system. *Vision Manipulation: Will one's vision to enhance, reduce or remove for further effects. **Night Vision: Will one's eyes to react more sensitively to low light conditions. *Voice Manipulation: Will one's vocal cords to make any sound. **Omnitone: Utilize one's voice to make any tone. **Vocal Replication: Duplicate any sound one hears using one's vocal chords **Voice Masking: Change one's voice to mask the original tone. Associations *Accelerated Bodily Production **Accelerated System Development *Biological Manipulation **DNA Manipulation ***Cell Manipulation *Body Manipulation **Brain Manipulation **Elasticity **Hair Manipulation **Joint Manipulation **Muscle Manipulation **Nail Manipulation **Skin Manipulation *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Mind *Imaginative Condition *Limiter Removal *Living Power Plant *Living Factory *Organic Manipulation **Evolution Manipulation **Health Manipulation *Personal Mastery *Persuasion *Reality Condition *Self Supremacy *Ultimate Jactitation *Unrestricted Movement Limitations *Involuntary actions or processes (like metabolic rate or heart rate) may or may not be controllable by the user. *Control of one's entirety may be nullified if the mind and body cannot communicate (i.e. the nerve clusters which link the brain to the body were to be disrupted somehow). *Overriding reflexes and instincts may lead to more vulnerabilities. Known Users ''See Also: Master Of Your Domain. Gallery Stanton_P.png|As a Hypercognitive, Stanton Parish (Alphas) has a perfect mind-to-body connection, allowing him to control his brain and everything the brain controls. GumballSeason2.png|Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) has complete mastery over his body through what he calls "the power of the mind over the goofball." Busou_Shoujo_Machiavellianism_Spirit_Bullets.gif|Nomura Fudo (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) has through extreme training gained total control of his body, allowing him to concentrate his physical power in a single point. supes_muscle_control1.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) has complete control over his own body, to the extent that he can voluntarily stop and accelerate his own heartbeat... Infestation_Rejection_by_Superman.jpg|...and crush a Xenomorph embryo in his chest before expelling it. MajinBooDaizenshuu.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) has complete mastery over his body, enabling him to stretch, shapeshift, liquefy, regenerate, and otherwise manipulate it. File:Kurokami_Medaka.jpg|Prior to learning Auto-Pilot, Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) had complete control over her own body, even ignoring her own reflexes. File:Himuro_Gemma.jpg|Himuro Genma (Ninja Scroll) has mastery over his body down to the tiniest bone and blood, and can reattach any severed limbs, even his head. File:Lucy_(Omni-Embodiment?).jpeg|After Lucy (Lucy) gained more percentage of her brain she became more intuitive of her own body and gained supremacy over herself, she has shown to be able to change her hair length or hair color by simply willing it, as well as eye color. Karnak_Vol_1_3_Putri_Variant_Textless.jpg|Karnak Mander-Azur (Marvel Comics) Magister of the Attilan Tower of Wisdom and Inhuman royal family strategist, can willingly control his autonomic functions due to extreme Physical/Mental training. Gear Second by Monkey D. Luffy.gif|Through constant training with his Gum Gum Fruit/Gomu Gomu no Mi powers, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has tremendous control over his rubber body, able to consciously accelerate his blood pressure... Gear Third.png|...enlarge his rubber bones... Monkey D. Luffy's Gear Fourth - Bounceman.gif|...and even muscle augmentation. Ryu Hayabusa NGS2.jpg|Through lifelong physical and spiritual training Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) has attained absolute control over his body, through controlling his life energy, Ryu can perform physical augmentation and even celluar regeneration. Rakudai Ikki.png|Ikki Kurogane (Rakudai Kishi Eiyuutan) has trained his body to the uttermost limit, attaining absolute control over his physiological functions and giving him the ability to use Ittou Shura and Ittou Rasetsu. Kenshiro, The Savior of the Last Century and the World's Strongest Man.jpg|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) has such a refined mastery of his personal being that he can undo pressure point holds without physical need of his hands. Gabimaru the Empty (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku).JPG|Gabimaru the Empty (Hell’s Paradise: Jigokuraku) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers